Time On Fates Wings
by Kittycrow
Summary: Hermine wants to change what happened during the war, only to end up in lord voldmorts time...when he was still in his 7th year...can she change the future from there or will she find herself changed...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Set during the Final Battle With A Twist

I don't own any of the characters....just the story mwhahahaha

* * *

Running was all she knew, Running from the darkness.

Harry was long gone running after a explosion sounded from the great hall. He always had to save everyone, everyone but her.

Ron, oh Ron, stumbling after the 'Boy-who-lived' yelling stunning spells and curses as he went. He was scared, hell she was petrified, but he wasn't the one to stop dead, pure instincts running through her veins, he wasn't the one to turn tail and run the other way. No he ran head long into the fire while she ran the other way.

'Coward!'

A voice in her head shouted at her but all she could do was run faster. Explosions shuddered the walls around her shaking a whimper from her throat before a wall to her left caved in knocking her forwards. Rocks and glass rained down on her, cutting her shirt and slicing a gash from her right temple to her chin causing her to have stars dance before her eyes.

Groaning she rolled on to her back. Reaching into her jeans pocket for her wand she casted a small healing spell on her head sighing as the stars retreated and her brain started to function again. moaning softly she sat up looking around, trying to figure where she was. Seeing the stars through the large gaping hole in the wall she figured she had run up into the castle. Sighing and groaning she untangled herself from debris making a few more holes in her jeans and scrapes on her arms and leg. Wobbling slightly she stumbled a few steps down the trying to see when she was. Turning down a corridor that had fallen amour and paintings, she suddenly heard a shout as a group of death eaters rounded a corner, a limp body strung between two of them.

Quickly ducking into a empty class room she lent on the door listening as the load group passed the room sighing she slid down the door silent tears escaping her closed eyes.

* * *

sorry for the short chapter

...please review...


	2. Um Where Did Dorathy Go

..........................................................................................................................

I Own Nothing....BUT YOUR SOUL MWHAHAHAHA....cough

sorry for the slowness...working sucks and not having work sucks more....but meh...

enjoy

*******************************************************************

previously:

Quickly ducking into a empty class room she lent on the door listening as the loud group passed the room sighing she slid down the door silent tears escaping her closed eyes.

******************************************************************

"Why, Why am I so scared, I'M A GRYFFINDOR for goodness sake."

She kept mumbling 'why' as another explosion echoed up the hall and shaking her to the core. A sudden thought struck her, "I'll go back, I'll go back and make sure I'm there for harry. I'll be brave....RIGHT!" with that thought she walked out of the room heading for the headmasters office.

*&*&*&*RAWR*&*&*&*

Running up the spiral stair case she quickly looked around, her eyes settling on a golden hour glass, The Time turner.

Taking a deep breath she picked it up, her heart fluttering. Turning slowly, trying to figure how far to turn it to go back, she didn't see the death eater stalk up the stairs till the cutting curse sliced across her stomach. Falling soundly to the floor she watched as the death eater stalk towards her. Fear gripped her into action, she smiled slightly and quickly turned the Time turner over and over watching as the room slowly change from her time, darkness crept up on her. She knew she was bleeding badly, she could feel it pooling around her, but she as numb around the wound. Sighing she let the darkness cover her, her last thought and memory was, 'why is there a handsome dark haired boy standing over me'.

*&*&*&*rawr*&*&*&

"Harry?.........HARRY?!..........Where are you?.......Harry?"

"Hermione?"

"Harry!"

"Hermione?....Why did you do it Mione?"

"Do What?"

"You left us Hermione...You Left Us in the battle...."

"I Didn't mean to!....I got hurt...I'm lost..Harry?!"

"You Left us Hermione....You left us to die"

"NO!....I DIDN'T MEAN TO NO! HARRY?! HARRY!"

"HARRY!"

*&*&*&RAWR*&*&*&

slowly waking Hermione groaned as a pressure lifted from her head slowly and landed on her gut causing her to curl in on her self. Pain, Pain was all she knew.

Soft hands slowly pried her hands away and a voice commanded her to lie back down. slowly he pressure disappeared and it was only then that she noticed her eyes were closed. Opening them slowly she expected to see madam Pomfray but instead there was a cranky looking old lady dressed in a older style of madam pomfrays uniform, it was only then that she suddenly realised what she had done. she had turned the hourglass to many times, she was probably more then 50 years back in time. groaning she watched as the nurse fussed over her. She Didn't know where she was or when, and she had no idea how to get back.

And to make it worse....

A Teacher was heading for her bed...

With her dark haired stranger....

And he didn't look happy.......

Sigh

*******************************************************************

Sigh...Enjoy...review,comment, feed back and that jazz.

Tell me if i'm doing anything wrong...

again sorry its so short...ill try to get a longer chapter.

kisses and hugs

love kitty 


	3. Author's note

ok...this is a memo...or a thingy or a update...or a thing....what ever....im to tired to think straight at the moment. i have been told and asked to up date this story and alas i have been trying and my bright idea for it suddenly faded in with my work and i became busy and yadda yadda yadda....and bunnys took over the world...

im trying to say ill be uploading it sometime this week if not a few hours after i post this...so alas u shall find out what happens to poor bushy head and the sneaky snake...try saying the five times really fast hehe...so don't sit by ur computers moaning at the screen....play a game or two and go out and play afl...or basketball...or tennis or just go tackle some one and glomp them...if u don't know what glomping is then please google it....to put it in short text u tackle someone and hug them to death...if u don't break their spine then its just tackling someone and hugging them lol...but i recomend u don't break their spine.....oh speaking of glomping...i might write it into the story...mwhaha...ok......im going to go have a cat nap and some coffee...and some strawberrys.....mmmm strawberrys........

xoxox

later days

kitty


	4. Hello poppet

There ya go my pretties

Have A Happy Christmas....unless u don't do Christmas then happy....honakar thingy....sorry...i have no idea how

to spell it lol....

enjoy

* * *

Hermione watched as the plump teacher walked towards her a small suspicious smile on his round face while the boy, lets call him grumpy cos he looked very grumpy, walked beside him. sighing she watched as the nurse walked away leaving the three in privacy. Clearing his throat the teacher introduced himself, his clammy hand held out to her. "I am the headmaster Dipit and this is Tom Riddle" nodding to grumpy he slipped his hand into his robe pocket looking uneasy. "we wonder if you remember who you are and how you got here?" smiling slightly he watched as her expression when changed from curious to complete horror to nothing. She sat staring at Tom who just stared back a smirk on his face. The Headmaster thought she was just having troubles remembering, reaching out slowly he went to touch her in worry.

Suddenly her limbs when into action. Ripping the sheets off her, she leaped off the bed and sprinted for the door ducking as someone shot a binding spell at her. Slamming herself into the door which hurt alot she burst out of the infirmary. She heard shouts, turning she saw a bunch of 1st years near the doors, stopping, she stared at them. They were all first year boys but they were both slytherin, Griffindor and a few Ravenclaws. She giggled slightly making them back away from her as if she was mad. Turning slightly back towards the hospital wing she saw Tom watching her, his hands rises as if he was coaxing a animal not to run or attack her body so the stairs were behind her, she looked back at Tom, he relaxed think she had come to her senses what he didn't notice was her side step then suddenly she leaped backwards down the stairs keeping her balance she sprinted and half tumbled down the flight of stairs coming to the corridor leading to the entrance hall. Turning back she heard Tom come tumbling after her, cursing and by the sounds of it tripping and hitting the wall trying to catch up-to her. Smirking she started jogging through the corridor, other students stumbling out of her way. slamming herself into the door again she growled as a pain slid up her side. Grumbling about stupid healing spells she groped in her robe, grumbling again about stupid nurses. Back in her time she wouldn't have been in her robes because of all the dirt and blood on them, germs help no one heal, but it seemed here they didn't think of that. feeling her hidden inside pocket she cried out suddenly and pulled her wand out, smiling even more. suddenly a growl came from behind her telling her Tom had gotten to the corridor. smirking she ran head long to the open front doors that were emitting students aplenty for her to hide among. shoving her way through the crowd she had to slow back for a quick look she saw Tom standing near the great hall doors looking for her. Smirking she kept going till she reached outside. She started to run towards the lake her heart pounding. She Heard Tom Pushing through the crowd behind her yelling 'Let Me Through!' 'Move It Shorty' 'OUT OF MY WAY!' Laughing she started curving around the lake, suddenly a spell hit the lake surface and splashed her with cold lake water. Laughing she ran into a gap in the forest trees hearing Tom curse behind her.

*Tom POV*

Grunting he ran after the strange gir, aiming a curse at her but it missed and splashed her with lake water. Most girls he knew would have turned around and yelled at him but she kept running, a laugh that sounded like a tinkling of water over bells floated up to him as she entered the forbidden forest. His First thought was she was insane but as he approached where she ran in he could see her gracefully leaping over logs and dodging low hanging trees like a forest sprite she disappeared into the trees. Sighing he followed her in at a slower pace, hoping she would either trip or slow herself. He knew one thing tho, for a girl just healed from a fatal wound, she was very energetic.

(Few Hours Later)

Sitting on a rock, Tom started turning sticks into birds and had them fly around him to warn him as he took a break. Lying back and using his cloak as a pillow he slowly dozed off. He had been chasing the strange girl for 2 hours now and all he had caught of her was her long curly hair flowing away in the distance. Once When he had stopped for a breather he had caught her a glimpse of her smiling mockingly at him then she disappeared again. Sighing softly in his sleep he didn't notice the birds around him being stunned floating above him. Feeling a itch on his forehead he opened his eyes to find a wand pointed at his face. Looking past the wand he looked into honey brown eyes that hovered above him. Gulping he tried to stay calm but his heart missed a few beats before he could calm it. A movement near his left eye drew him to see his own wand twirling around in her hand. A smile drew itself on her lips as she whispered to him in a bitter tone her smile never wavering. "Its not nice being helpless is it?".

* * *

DoOm I say DOOm.....ok lol that was a little over board lol....i mean..Oh no whats going to happen..will she kill him or will he get away...sigh.....im so over dramatic...

HAPPY CHRISTMAS...

THis is my present to u...cos i love u all...even if i have never met u or seen u or know u cos everyone should love everyone on Christmas....

XXXOOO

kitty

p.s. Thank u to all who have commented on my story so far....i wove u guys


	5. Stupid rock

**Previously:**

A smile drew itself on her lips as she whispered to him in a bitter tone her smile never wavering. "Its not nice being helpless is it?".

**Now:**

Clearing his throat he tried to make a sneer appear on his lips but his fear of being hexed by a strange and very crazy girl made his lips waver more then normal. Tom Riddle never showed fear, but here he was quivering and feeling as if he should....not going there....

Breathing in through his nose he felt her tense with he movement of his chest. She is a bit jumpy he thought while trying to figure a way to grab his wand and stun her. Suddenly he was swung upside down. Choking as he tried to swallow and breath at the same time, he grabbed at her but a stinging curse hit his palm and he groaned and spluttered as he tried not to swear. He may be a rude bastard but when a lady was present there was to be a decent respect shown, even if the said lady was hanging him upside down and hexing him. Glaring at her, he said the first thing that came to mind, trying not to be rude. "You are making a mockery of yourself after saying its not pleasant to be helpless and stringing a innocent man upside down"

he made a point of wiggling, which un tucked his shirt so it fell down over his face, blushing slightly he tried tucking it back in while glaring. She just stood there like a tree, her face expressionless and it unnerved him slightly. He could do the cold dead stare but this stare was like looking at death itself. He tried not to shiver, folding his arms over his chest he tried not to think about the fact all the blood has run to his head so he probably looked like a red tomato face. A few minutes later he was getting dizzy and sick but he didn't want to say anything, the girl still stood there watching him. He moved a little trying to catch her attion. Maybe she had zoned out, waving his hand slightly he watched her eyes slowly focus on him. It was creepy, her eyes were like brown mud that suddenly became a cleanest hazel and a shining brown. He could help watch her pupils dilate and focus then suddenly she was looking straight at him. He felt exposed, her eyes looked deep into him and he felt every wall crumble. Maybe he had been hanging upside down to long. closing his eyes he head started to spin, groaning he held his head. He had been upside to long. He Blacked out his body going limp.

**Hermione POV:**

She watched his eyes roll back and his body suddenly went limp in midair. Damn she thought, she could have killed him. To much pressure on the brain could kill him. Slowly lowering him onto the rock he had been lying on a few min's ago she waved his cloak under his head then went and kneeled on the rock next to him. checking his vitals she watched as the colour returned to the rest of his body and his face became a normal tanned brown instead of red. What had happened, she just remembered him saying something about hanging him upside down then she had totally fazed out. Maybe they had put drugs in her system, making sure he was ok, she checked herself. Nothing came up, not even a heal potion or pain killers. Staring off into the distance she tried to remember if she had felt any pain while running around the forest. looking down at her side she felt the wound. It was partly healed. A dull ache came to her senses but nothing else. Strange. Sighing she cast a healing and cleaning spell on herself, watching the wound stitch itself slowly together. Pulling her shirt down she felt Tom move behind her. Making a point that she hadn't noticed she waited, ready if he was going to attack. She felt him sit up and stare holes into her back, a heat suddenly appeared near her shoulder and she caught site of his hand, turning around sharply she watched him draw his hand back quickly, moving above his heart. She slowly looked up from his hand, taking in the scars that marred the almost perfect skin, to a chiseled chin and thin red lips. Taking in his slightly crooked nose she had a sudden thort of harry after having draco brake his nose and Luna fixing it. It was just slightly crooked just like Toms. She looked at his raven black hair before she looked into his eyes. She was shocked at how blue his eyes were, but she could see green swirling around the irises with brown flecks like stars. Shaking her self she noticed they had been staring at each other for a good ten minuets. Blushing slightly she moved to get off the rock and stand but he whipped his hand out and grabbed her wrist making her jump. Looking back up at him she flinched at the angry glare he was giving her. Testing his grip she tried pulling free but he just held tighter. "You know its rude to grab girls so forcefully, can you let me go please....I'm losing circulation to my bitch slapping hand", Hermione breathed slightly through her nose ready to start again. He pulled her roughly up on to the rock again till she was half kneeling half lying in his lap. She yelped loudly as he pulled the side of her shirt up and started poking at her side. Slapping his hand away she ripped her other hand free and tugged her shirt down, blushing brightly. Trying to bite her tongue she could help but hiss at him "Bastard". He sat slightly shocked one hand up in defense. Suddenly he leapt forward and pinned her to the rock making her yelp then grunt as the air was knocked out of her.

Tom POV:

He didn't know why he did it, but seeing the wound that was suppose to be a hole just a tiny scar made him worried. Getting up as close as he could permit he looked her over. Finding nicks and scratched along her neck he checked if she had any puss or fungi near the scratches. Nope. He felt her lift one of her knees to kick him but he clamped down on the leg then squashed her from hips down with his own legs. She started struggling and trying to knock him off but he held her in his arms just dodging a head-butt. Waiting till she gave up he felt slightly aquide holding down a girl like this, shaking it off he turned to look over her face and was suddenly captured by her eyes again. Golden brown eyes glared fiery hate at him but he kept staring taking the heat into his coldness. The beautiful orbs widened as he lent forward his breath brushing over her lips.

He had never kissed a girl so softly before, mostly it was hard and cold but kissing her was like kissing summer itself. He groaned as she slowly started to respond to him, moving slowly with his lips. Suddenly a sharp pain hit his chest. Braking the kiss he gripped his chest as the pain intensified. "Damn it!" he tried to move but he was frozen above her panting and groaning. Small cool hands passed over his hand and lifted it away then pushed over the painful spot. He opened his eyes only then noticing they had closed. Looking down at her, he watched her concentrate and suddenly the pain stopped, looking at his chest he watched her rub circles on his chest. Watching her hands slowly move over his chest he didn't notice her move till she spoke making him jump. "Can you PLEASE get off my I'm losing feeling in my toes" he smirked slightly then grabbed her wrists and held her down and started kissing her again. She squeaked then went still as a rock till he pulled back to look at her. suddenly she kicked up with he knee and groined him making him topple off her groaning in pain. Smiling slightly she straightened her uniform and jumped off the rock. Looking back at Tom she sighed and grabbed his wand and through it to him. He looked up as the wand landed next to him then watched her walk off into the forest again. groaning he curled up into a ball till his balls dropped from his throat.


	6. Blueba

**Note worthy of noting: I Tried to make this go with the book as much as I could but then I was like...this is fan fiction...I could give Riddle pink hair and a third arm if I wanted....don't think he needs the third arm thou loll**

**so anyway...this may be a little ooc for granger and tom....but I did love having her kick him.**

**And yeah twas fun. **

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

The nerve of that guy, kissing her as if they were long time lovers. Turning back toward the way she came she could still see him slightly huddled up on the ground. Well, he never really need to have kids anyway. Sighing she stepped over a log then sat on it to think.

She knew the way out of the forest, he might not, she also knew if she walked out the staff of Hogwarts would probably try to stun her and ship her off to Azkaban just for being, well, strange. Sighing again she rubbed her lips trying to make the tingling feeling go away. Stupid boy, kissing her like that, she knew she liked it but it didn't change the fact it was out of the blue and by the younger Lord Voldmort. Freaking Lord Voldy kissed her, she couldn't help slightly gagging on that thought. Pulling her knees up under he chin she tried to remember the last time some one had kissed her like that, she knew Ron never kissed her like that. Ron kissed like a fish, water and all. Draco had kissed her once, trying to make her get angry, but even that kiss wasn't pleasant. Cool, soft and slightly minty was all she could describe it as. Hearing a twig snap behind her she spun nearly falling off the log. Standing behind her was a unicorn, pure white with amazingly blue eyes. It watched her as she slowly pulled her self back onto the log then stepping forward in started sniffing her. Raising her hand she brushed its nose then smiled as it nibbled her palm. It stepped forward then placed its large head on her shoulder in a horse hug. wrapping her arms around it she felt herself calm and her muscles relaxed which she didn't know were tense. Giggling she opened her eyes and looked into one of the unicorns big blue ones. The unicorn seemed to be laughing with her a spark of mischief in its eyes. Pulling free it turned around and started to gesture back the way to tom, stamping one foot in the leaves. "You have got to be kidding me!" the Unicorn snorted and stamped both front hooves down his eyes shining as he swung his mane over his shoulder. Hermione groaned crossing her arms across her chest, "I'm not going near that thing, he is vile and disgusting" she stamped one foot to make her point. The unicorn turned and stared her down with one of its blue eyes, as if to say 'so?' leaping forward he started prancing towards went to yell, she didn't want such a beautiful creature as the unicorn being harmed by the likes of Tom Riddle. Running forward she jumped in front of the unicorn praying it wouldn't stab her with its horn. She watched it stop then put its head down placing its horn on her chest. She quivered as a pure wave of magic washed over her, suddenly she was in the air then gracefully landed on the unicorns back sidesaddle. She blinked then looked down at the unicorn. He just shook his mane out and walk towards tom again. Sighing she held on muttering about how she could walk herself.

**Tom POV: **

Tom didn't know how long he kneeled there clutching himself. Must have been long seeing as it was getting dark. Groaning he pulled him self up on to the rock and fumbled to pick up his wand as he did. He knew he was going to have bruised balls tomorrow, and probably be in pain for a while. Damn she could hit hard, she could take a giant down with a kick like that, he wondered why he didn't have a broken pelvis or something. Checking himself he found he was just very bruised and sore. Sighing he looked around, noticing a sort of light off in the distance, he thought about walking towards it but suddenly he noticed it was walking toward him. "Maybe its a sprite, or a unicorn" he mumbled to himself making sure his wand was at the ready. He noticed the maiden riding on the unicorn before they cleared the trees, moving up on to the rock so he was standing above them he watched as the unicorn gracefully walked into the clearing and stop. He noticed bright intelligent eyes watching him from under the unicorns fringe, judging him and sizing him up. Glaring he looked up to see the maiden and found the strange girl, her uniform was gone and replaced with a clean dress made of silk, and her hair was braided back and smooth down her back. He stared open mouthed till the unicorn bowed and let the girl slip off. No one has ever ridden a unicorn, never in the history of magic unless they were the fairy folk and their cousins the wood elves. No one, but here was the girl stroking the unicorns nose and watching him with those warm brown eyes. He knew the colour had drained from his face, and he knew he was shaking. He had kissed this strange girl and now she had come back to kill him for it. A sudden defiance reared up, he wasn't going to go down with out a fight, raising his wand he prepared himself for anything. But not the unicorn walking up and butting him down with the side of its head till he fell off the rock. Jumping back up he raised his wand again to find the unicorn pointing its horn at him. The girl slowly came up beside them and put a hand on the unicorns horn making soothing noises "Its ok....he just hasn't met a unicorn before he doesn't understand its rude to point wands" Smiling she drew the unicorn back then faced Tom, "Drop it or ill make you drop it" Hands on her hips she waited. He didn't move, she started tapping her foot, he still didn't move. She moved to grab it but he moved back. "give it over Tom" he shook his head. "Give it!" "no.." she sighed "why not?" he made a face then held the wand higher. "I'm not going to die with out putting up a fight" she stared at him "die?" "yes die, your going to kill me because i kissed you, BUT HOW I WAS I SPOSE TO KNOW YOUR A FREAKING FAIRY." She stared at him her eyes staring him down. "You appeared out of now where wearing a Hogwarts uniform, wounded from a spell, which we are yet to figure out. You seemed normal but now I just see your a fairy come to lure young students out of the castle and-" Slap. He stood shocked for a minute, his cheek stinging. Looking back at her she was being moved behind the unicorn, she looked ready to cry. The unicorn stared him down then poked him in the chest. Suddenly he understood. She wasn't a fairy, the beast had just changed her clothes and let her ride him. She was Special in a way he didn't understand how, But she was very powerful with magic and thats what drew the unicorn to last thing he saw was a young naked male standing infront of him with bright blue eyes and long white hair. A Bright light surrounded the unicorn man and suddenly a chain appeared around Toms' neck. The unicorn was gone. A Voice in his had whispered to him "Protect the girl". He looked around but found no one but him and the strange girl. She stood with her face in her hands a silver necklace clasped in her hands, she was crying. He didn't know what to do. Stepping forward he reached out and drew her into his arms. He didn't know what was going on but he had a very bad feeling. Leading her towards the trees for the way out of the forest the same voice whispered to him "Protect the girl". He didn't like this, she may not be a fairy but a spell was placed on him and he knew it had linked him to the girl. Who ever or what ever she was.

* * *

**And there is another chapter for U my pretties...lol and handsome fellows...if there is guys reading this. **

**twas a delight...sorta to write this while on the phone and having a fight over msn...multi-tasking at its prime.**

**So anyway...I Made this very ooc...and odd i know...but i had to have a way that they had to stay together and so that no one could ship her off to the ministry lol**

**so yeah hope U enjoyed, please don't forget to comment and fave me...cos I'm like so cool...joke...I wish.**

**later lady's...and gents, and anyone who has yet to decide.**

**kitty xoxo**


	7. Princess WHAT!

Didn't think I could do it but I did...I wrote two chapters in one day lol....

Enjoy.

* * *

Tom stepped out into the fresh air just a few meters from the lake. Looking back slightly he motion for the girl to walk out behind him. The girl hitched her silver dress up and stepped out her wand clutched in one hand. He watched her brush her feet into the grass around the lake. He had noticed she had no shoes but he didn't feel like offering to carry her or make shoes and it seemed she didn't mind being barefooted. He wondered if her feet were bleeding but she caught his attention by fiddling with the chain around her neck, capturing the moon light and blinking at him. He felt the silver around his neck like a heavy wight. They had both tried taking them off but the seemed welded around their necks. He knew the necklaces were charmed. Having studied his he found the links were inscribed with runes he didn't know. Looking at hers it had a unicorn wrapped in vines and the vines climbed up over the links where there were runes as well. She didn't seem to understand them either but she fiddled with it lot since it appeared around her neck.

They had been walking for nearly 2 hours now. Finally finding a way out, all tom wanted to do was pee and eat. Shrugging he turned back towards the trees and started to pee. "That is so wrong" he chuckled and nodded but he didn't hear anything else. Turning back around he found her standing in the shallows of the lake. It looked like she was just standing there. Shrugging he started to head up to the castle, suddenly he heard singing softly behind him. She was singing, and singing quite beautiful. He tore his eyes away from her and shook himself. He knew she wasn't a fairy, but damn she was making it hard for him not to thing she was some sort of...Fay.

He cleared his throat and called over his shoulder. "You coming or are you gonna sing the fish a lullaby" nodding to himself he started walking again, listening as she stepped out of the water and followed him. She made little noise walking across the grass and soon she was side by side with him. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She seemed calm and sure of her self but her hands that held her skirts up shook slightly. He wondered if she was cold in that dress but he quickly pushed that thought aside. He didn't think of anyone's feelings unless it helped him reach a goal. Shrugging a annoying feeling from his body he started walking fast to get to the castle.

He reached the doors and were about to push one side open but it opened by itself before he touched it. Headmaster dipit walked out his wand raised toward the girl. "Tom thank you for capturing the prisoner, I will take it from here" tom stared at the headmaster for a bit, trying to understand what he had just said. Suddenly tom stepped in front of her, his hands spread out to block her from view. The headmaster gave a start then glared "move tom...She is a escaped prisoner....She has to be" a few of the other professors appeared behind the headmaster all looking surprisingly at the girl. Tom had to think quick. Looking back at her he thought of the first thing that came to mind. "She isn't a prisoner she is...A princess....Princess...Tiger lily" he prayed to any god that was listening that no one here knew what peter pan was. The girl poked him in the back slightly and made it into a gesture to hide behind him more. "Princess **tigerlilly?**" he made a gestured to be quiet and watched the teachers. The headmaster was looking confused, very confused. "A princess you say?" tom nodded praying the headmaster took the lie. A voice piped up from behind him making him mentally groan. "I didn't want anyone to know, but on my way here I was attacked and some how ended up inside the castle. When I woke up I was so scared I ran....I'm sorry to have caused any problem.." He couldn't help but smirk slightly. She was a very good actor.

The headmaster stared at her then made a grunting sound to clear his throat, "well my dear...Um...I'm sorry to have...Accused U of being a um.....Why don't U come in...You have been out all day and probably very hungry....Come straight into the kitchen and .....And...." Tom took over seeing the headmaster was a loss of words. The rest of the teachers slipped back into the castle a soft babble of noise following them. '"I'll take her to the kitchen and then to my rooms and then we can sort her out in the morning" the headmaster nodded numbly then waddled off.

**Hermione pov:**

tom let out a large sigh as the headmaster disappeared. He rounded on her, his eyes glowing. "Next time leave it up to me...You could have blown the cover" he sneered at her. She smiled slightly then nodded "yeah I could have, but seriously tigerlilly? why the Indian princess from peter pan?" he stood there shocked. "How do U know about peter pan?" she rolled her eyes "who doesn't......Oh wait..." She grimaced "most wizard don't know who or what peter pan is..." Tom nodded. She made a innocent shrug then headed past him into the castle. Looking around it all looked the same, a few less burn marks on the walls near the great hall from when gorge and Fred dragon ate slug horn. Smiling slightly she went to head towards the kitchen. Stopping quickly she made out she was admiring the grand stair case. She didn't need tom even more suspicious of her. Turning around she found tom watching her from the doors. Smiling she made a gestured for him to lead the way. "I know we both are very hungry" she widened her smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes and she knew he saw it. He pushed himself off the door which then closed its self, throwing both of them into darkness. Suddenly a light sprung up in front of her reviling tom who stood inches from her face. She yelped and jumped back making tom laugh. Tom walked off chuckling, Hermione glared at his back.

Getting to the kitchen Hermione only found out how hungry she really was when the smells of the elves cooking wafted out of the door. walking in she found herself in the same kitchen she had sat in at her Hogwarts so very long ago it seemed to her. A elf walked up to them and bowed squeaking a hello. Tom ordered some eggs and toast then turned to her, one eye brow raised. She glared at him then ordered a cold drink and some noodles. Walking to one of the benches she sat at the stool and sighed letting her head fall into her arms. She heard tom take a chair across from her but she didn't look up. She knew she was sitting with the future Lord Voldomort but the boy in front of her just made her wanna laugh. He wasn't as scary as she had first thought and he seemed as much as clumsy teenage boy as harry and Ron. Sighing she felt sadness over whelmed her. She knew the time turner was gone. She had figured that out while finding the way out of the forest. There was no way back. She felt like crying but she held it in, she didn't want to cry in front of Tom again. That poor unicorn. She had stood and watched it disappear so that it could protect her. It knew what had happened and it knew she wasn't safe in this time. But to make her protector the one person who was evil itself was a little...well mad. she fiddled with the chain again, feeling its magic on her fingers. She wondered what the chain did, they both had one so it probably linked them some how. She gave up thinking, her brain was mush now. She was tired and she felt like sleeping. suddenly food appeared in front of her, she looked up through her fringe and watched Tom dig into his food. How had she forgotten his presences, she had somehow just faded out. Sitting up she pushed all her thoughts away and just ate.

Toms chambers seemed small and cold. He had a couch, which he said she was to sleep on, a arm chair and a book case. A small coffee table sat nestled between the armchair and couch. two doors sat off to the side. One was his room the other the bathroom. He had his own room, his words not hers, because he didn't like sharing. she wanted to laugh but a yarn over powered it and all she wanted to do was sleep. He conjured a pillow and blanket and lay ed them on the couch then said a clipped goodnight and went into his room. she sighed waving at his closed door. curling up on top of the blanket she fell quickly into a dreamless sleep, not noticing Tom walk back out and sit in the arm chair to watch her.

* * *

Tom Ur A Stalker.....

**Thank u**

AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Get out of my head

**but its cosy**

I Don't care get out!

**Fine...*steals cookie*******

NOOOOOOOOOO!

lol hope u enjoyed and goodnight

kitty

xoxox


	8. Author's NOTES OMG

sorry guys for not updating.. I have come to writers block...and sadly getting stressed out on top of it...sigh

I'm writing this just to get some...."ideas" for the next chapter so if U like U can email me on moon_ light_ touch/ hotmail. com and give me some ideas and maybe ill mix some up and se how U guys like it...I like reviews they help me improve things and such...and I'm sorry for the short chaps I try to make them longer...I could draw them out really really long but U guys might stop reading then cos they will get boring...lol...so as I said ...sorry for not updating....and if U have any ideas please send them and ill work on it...

much love

kitty


	9. Chapter 9 Breakfest

Hey...sorry i haven't updated sooner...

I have been having troubles and work decided to FIRE ME....RAWR!

anyway

here is the next chapter

enjoy

(P. S. High level of violence and swearing)

**Tom's POV:**

Silly girl, falling asleep straight away in a strangers room. Chuckling he watched her sleep, his eyes turning deep red that seemed like fire and blood raging. She rolled over and sighed, her brown hair seemed to have mind of itself and yet it was still looked like a silky mass framing her face perfectly. It was making him sick how beautiful she was. He remembered looking into her eyes. Large brown eyes that seemed to see everything, growling he shakes his head to clear it. He was a fool to have kissed her, a mistake he was to make right. Grinning widely he took his wand out and was about to cast a hex on her when suddenly his arm cramped and his tongue swelled in his mouth till it blocked his breathing. Falling with a loud thump waking the girl, he struggled on the floor. His arm twisted sickly in different directions till he dropped his wand. He knew he was going to pass out if his tongue didn't deflate soon. Feeling cool hands on his throat he looked up into large frightened eyes. Groaning he tried sucking in air his struggles becoming frantic. Why was this happening. He watched darkness eat away at the light around him till he was lost in the cold grasp.

A voice called to him. He twitched. Cool hands pressed to his chest. His heart made a loud thump for it but his lungs just stuttered like a old car. A voice again. Light came in spots. A voice yelling at him. What was it saying. stutter thump stutter thump. Was he dead. Air, beautiful air filled his lungs. wheeze thump wheeze thump. More air. Tasted like sweets. He liked sweets, he wouldn't tell anyone that, he liked them alot. A hand on his chest again. His heart leaped for it pulling his lungs up with it. Air, not sweet tasting air, normal musty air. His lungs were moving. Gasping it the air he rolled onto his side and started coughing. He rubbed his face into the carpet as he gasped the air in, coughing as dust followed. He tried to remember how he had come to be lying on the floor. Looking up he saw the girl holding a glass of water out to him. He stared at her trying to remember who she was. _**Brown bushy hair, brown chocolate eyes, rose petal lips, simple smile, creamy skin and heart shaped face. Fairy girl?' **_Tom groaned. He remembered now, she was the girl who appeared out of no where. He had tried to hex her and ended up choking on his own tongue. Reaching up he took the glass of water and sipped it trying not to look at the infatuating girl in front of him. What had happened, why had he choked?, hearing movement he looked up and watched the girl, Lilly, sit back on the couch and fiddled with the chain around her neck again. He watched the links glitter as the moved through her fingers. Something twitched at the edge of his mind but every time he tried grabbing it, it stayed out of reach. Growling at himself he sat up noticing Lilly jump slightly at the sudden movement.

'servers her right for being so weird and getting me into this mess' Tom glared at his glass wishing it would explode and make him feel less trapped and confused.

something wooden hit him in the head suddenly and he looked up suddenly to catch her smirking behind her hand. Looking down he saw his wand sitting next to him. Looking back up he glared at her which instead of making her shy away in fear, she started giggling. He sat there getting angrier and angrier and glaring holes into her and she just laughed. Getting up slowly he tried glaring down on her and using his height to make it more threatening. She watched him stand her eyes full of mischief. Once he was towering over her she couldn't help herself. She curled up into a fit of laughter. Tom seemed to deflate, growling he spat his words out like a angry snake. ".So .Funny. Lilly?" Hermione snorted and fell off the couch with a loud thud. Tom was about ready to hit her, she was driving him insane. Suddenly her voice piped up. "I'm sorry, Its just, you looked like my dad when he tried getting angry at me, all puffy and red. He he it always make me laugh seeing him do that."

Tom glared at her as she slowly stood up brushing her dress off. He was caught off guard when she looked straight up into his eyes and smiled. Big brown eyes held him, he suddenly noticed she was holding her hand out to him. He took it with out realizing. "Now....Tom....seeing as you told everyone my name is Tigerlilly I would like to formally introduce myself....Hi My name is Her-....Lilly...Nice to meet you" Tom stood there slightly dumbstruck. His senses slowly turned back on and he started talking. "Hello, My name is Tom Riddle, I am head boy and in Slytherin....pleaser to meet you." He shook her hand then kissed it. Hermione just nodded smiling. They stood there for a while just staring at each other smiling slightly. Tom started to feel stupid so removing his hand he cleared his throat slightly and looked over at the clock to see what time it was. Shocked slight to find it to be 7 in the morning. "well it seems to be breakfast time shall we head down to the great hall?" he made a sudden gesture for her arm and with a smile. She grinned slight but shook her head, "I want to have a shower first if I may?" Tom nodded and gestured towards the bathroom. "I'll meet you out the front of the portrait for you" Smiling Hermione nodded and grabbed her wand and walked into the bathroom.

Tom tried not to fidget at he escorted Lilly down the hallways of Hogwarts the to Great hall. She had changed her dress into a simple dress but it was still silver but duller. He had found out she had tried everything but that was the only thing it would change into. She had made a towel into some simple slippers that laced up her shins. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail, he had noticed light brown streaks then that ran through her hair. She tried to look like someone royal and important but her hands clasped his arm shook slightly. He knew how she felt being in a new place with no friends, but she had a brave face on even through people stared and whispered. Then again he was her friend, sorta, smirking slight he watched as a few girls glared daggers at Lilly. He looked over at her when he noticed her muttering to herself. Listening closely he heard names of plants and their uses. He couldn't help himself he laughed suddenly making her look at him with wide eyes along with everyone around them. She Smiled slightly and muttered a sorry as he kept laughing. Patting her hand he whispered in her ear "I haven't heard anyone recite that many plants and their uses off the top of the heads let alone when under pressure'' This made her snort slightly. He grinned in a only tom riddle way and led her into the Great hall. There was more to her then he had first through.

A Table was set up near the head table and the Slytherin table. Trying not to smirk at the silliness of it all, Tom bow and pushed the chair in for her. The table was made for one with room. Gold covered birds flew around the boarder, and I mean flew. They spun around where Lilly put her hands and followed her fingers as she traces ed the vines that sat in delicate patterns in the oak wood. She Looked up smiling slight and nodded to Tom. He nodded and sat at the end of the bench closest to her. A few people walked up and sat across and next to him. But Tom couldn't stop looking over to Lilly as she ate, her eyes stayed on her plate and the patterns in the wood but she sat straight and proper.

It was getting onto 8 now and the great was full of students having breakfast. Some where just staring at Lilly and whispering. She seemed ok, looking up smiling slight when she caught someone staring then going back to eating. She didn't look at him thou and it made him feel weird. The teachers had filed in a while ago and now Headmaster Dipit walked in and called silence. Tom had a bad feeling but he ignored it focusing on the headmaster.

"Now children I wish to clear up a few matters today. People who have been going to the quidditch pitch during study hours are to see me after breakfast and yes I know who you are. No first years are to be sitting out of class for any reason unless your going to the hospital wing and if your not I will have a prefect to take you to nurse to get some 'Flu' medicine...and lastly, A Important guest has arrived, I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Princess Tigerlilly, She is here because of the war and I would like you all to treat her nicely and with respect..." A loud whisper spread across the hall and everyone turned to watch Hermione stand and walk slightly to the front. Bowing her head slightly she said a soft hello and thank you. Returning to her seat she smiled and took a sip of her juice. The headmaster smiled at her and then sat down. A loud mummer began lot of people talking of the new princess. Tom smirked slightly, he knew she wasn't but he was gonna keep that to himself for now. Suddenly he noticed a few Griffindors heading for didn't know any of them but he didn't like that all of them were guys. Sitting at attention Tom kept half a ear to the conversations around him while keeping his attention on Lilly's table.

**Hermione's Pov:**

She didn't like this one bit and she knew Tom was staring at her. She hated being center of attention, all she wanted to do was get home but that was out of the question at the moment. Sighing she looked up again and caught sight of some Griffindors coming towards her. At first she was happy then she was worried. She knew that Griffindors were nice, to their own house and that of everyone else but Slytherin. She waited till they were closer and then smiled brightly trying not to panic. The leader she guessed from the way the other two hovered behind him lent forward and put his hand on table so that he was leaning down to her. Smiling he raised his other hand to her, she took it leniently and choked slightly when he kissed her hand and didn't let go.

"You are the most loveliest princess I have ever met my dear Tigerlilly....It is hard this war isn't it?" she nodded slightly trying to keep her smile up but look sad at the same time. He nodded as well then bowed over her hand "My name is William and these two are Jacob and Daniel" the other two bowed and smiled at her, she smiled back saying hello. "Now we were discussing when we first saw you if you would like to join us for some time, to get away from these...Slytherin....and we can show you around the grounds...what do you think?"

Hermione looked them over slowly trying to sum up the reason this sudden need to show her around. One of the boys, Jacob?, was fidgeting slightly, she took note while the other two were smiling at her. She noticed it didn't quite reach Williams eyes. Smiling she gestured to Jacob to come forward. He smiled shyly and moved up next to her. Turning to the other two she smiled brightly "May I have a word with Jacob Please and ill send my answer with him" The other two seemed shocked then nodded and shuffled off bowing slightly. Once they were back at the table she turned to Jacob, her smile was smaller now and he seemed to start to get worried. She thought quickly, turning to where Tom was she gestured for him to come over. Tom stood quickly and gracefully walked over to them bowing.

"Tom can you please make a chair for Jacob here and then please wait for us to finish talking...." Tom nodded, Taking his tie off he made a chair placed it at the table then stood slight behind her. Nodding she smiled at Jacob as he sat looking slightly scared. Hermione smiled softly and placed her hands in her lap. "Now Jacob, I Have been to many places and no one has..... insulted me....... as much as your friends have just now do you understand this?" Jacob looked suddenly pale "I didn't mean to insult you Princess, I didn't even know I was I'm deeply sorry I'll do-" "No, no saying you will do anything to make it up to me. I'll just explain how you insulted me so that you wont go doing it again. Now firstly, NO one takes the hand of royalty with out first bowing and touch ones heart" Jacob quickly stood and bowed touching his heart in a perfect salute. Hermione grinned "Very well done and first time over and you did it perfect." Jacob sat and grinned too.

"secondly, one does not insult others, meaning don't insult Slytherin's in front of me. I am not a picky person, I am here to see all the houses as equals unless other wise shown and my first impression is that Griffindors' are cruel. Now what do you have to say for your self and your house Jacob?"

She was enjoying this and she felt better know she was teaching them a lesson in respect. Jacob sat up straight and cleared his throat, he was doing well for someone who seemed scared before,

"I apologies for the disrespect we have shown towards the Slytherin house," Jacob nodded slightly to Tom and Tom nodded back to him. He seemed impressed with how she was handling this. "And I am deeply sorry-no not sorry, I'm regretful that we have shown you the wrong side of Griffindors' and in saying so we-no I wish for you to give us a second chance at showing how...um...."

Hermione raised her hand and smiled "that's enough Jacob, you would do well at speeches and such in court" Jacob blushed and muttered a thank you.

"Now Jacob. I can see you didn't mean any harm in your actions but the other two were in all rights of their actions and I am disappointed to say that they are to re frame from approaching me till they have learnt proper manners and not betting who can get under my dress first" At this she raised her eyebrow at him. He was deathly pale now and he had gone stone still. spluttering he tried talking "H-how d-d-did you know w-w-w-w-w we had made a b-b-b-bet?" Hermione sighed and put her hand out "Jacob calm down now ok?" He didn't take her hand so she stood and walked around to him and placed her hands on his shoulders looking him deeply in the eyes

"I know many things, and I know that you didn't like the idea you just wanted to play along to fit in now I want you to go back over there and tell them what I have said about learning some manners, ok?, and then I want you to come back over to me and join me for a walk around the lake ok?" Jacob nodded, his cheeks were pink but he looked calmer.

Nodding she sat back down and watched him walk off. Sighing she watched Tom transform his tie back again and stand next to her. Turning slightly so she could mummer to him so that no one could hear but him. "I shouldn't have done that should I?" _"nope" _"felt good" _Chuckle "yeah"_ "shall we prepare to walk?" _"not yet"_ nodding she sat back and sipped her juice.

**Tom Pov:**

Tom stood, feeling sort of like a knight, next to Lilly. He was impressed at her actions towards the Griffindors boy, she even got him to say sorry to tom for being rude. To everyone else it looked like a friendly conversation but Tom saw it for what it was even before she had asked him over. She had annoyed him by ordering him around but then again it was fun to play along with her. She really did seem to be royalty which made him wonder who she really was.

The Jacob boy was walking back looking slight scared and was shortly followed by the other two boys that were there before. Tom stepped forward slightly his wand ready but Lilly just sighed and muttered about youth these days. Tom smirked and turned to her, "they aren't that young you know" She just nodded and made a whatever gesture. Tom just smirked and watched as Jacob walked right around him and stood behind Lilly. The other two walked up and went straight to yelling. By this time everyone had been leaving so no to many people were felt so when the yell began they came over to see what was going on. Hermione felt slight trapped and Tom could see this.

Who is speaking:

(**William and Daniel**)

(_Tom_)

(_**Hermione/Lilly**_)

(Jacob)

(Crowd)

**"Who are you to tell us we must learn some manners, We come over here to say hello and extend a invitation of friendship and you say we insulted you and tell us to piss off while you whisper in our friends ear making him turn against us"**

"She wasn't whispering in my ear and you did insult her throwing yourself at her with no respect for her statues or her sex"

**"STATUS AND SEX, she is a princess of who knows what...probably a whore with the way she acts. She is a female and everyone knows females are not made for ruling anything but their stitching"**

_**"Would you kindly stop yelling. Your small point of view on females in general shows a lack of understanding and respect. I find it sad that you grew up like a mushroom. Kept in the dark and fed bullshit. Now kindly remove yourself and reflect on your stupidity that you have made of yourself."**_

**"Woman should be seen not heard."**

_"I do believe the princess told you to piss off and go reflect on what you have said. If you don't leave soon I will be forced to remove you myself"_

**"Oh look she has a Slytherin as her protector that's rich. She is probably as snaky and deceitful as them."**

**(**'I don't see this ending well' "same I think we should back up" 'oi...move back we think there may be hexes flying soon ''Oh goodie'**)**

"She isn't like them at all, she wouldn't have let you even look at her if she was. You just feel bad because she could see you two as the evil little brats you are."

**"Us, brats, at least we aren't filthy little mud blood bastards who doesn't even know who his real father is"**

_**"I will not say this again so listen closely. IF...Agin. You will wish you were never born. Now leave before I make you."**_

**"And as I said. Females are to be seen not heard. Go run off to your little castle and cry there little girl because this is the real world"**

"Shut up you prick."

**"Why don't you go cry with her Jacob. your just a baby too"**

_"I Think I have been patient enough. I will give to the count of three for all of you to leave or I'm taking points and giving detentions"_

("lets get out of here" 'scatter!')

**"We aren't leaving till she gets off her high horse and bows to us"**

"Leave her alone William, she isn't like the rest of the girls, she wont swoon and do what you say and your a prat for thinking she will"

_"1"_

_**"**_**Not till she bows to me**_**"**_

_**"**__2__**"**_

_**"I don't think I'm gonna bow down to a pig like you so I suggest you leave. Quickly"**_

**"Whores should bow down to anyone who asks them. They are dirt and so are you."**

_"3....times up!"_

**"what ya gonna do prissy boy. Wave your badge at me and take points?"**

_"well yes and no...ill take...um...300 point from your house and then do this....Expelliarmus,__Petrificus Totalus!__"_

"Um..... I Think I might go...later"

_**"good idea good bye Jacob"**_

_**(**_Door closes_**)**_

_"you ok?"_

_**"peachy, can you take them up to their rooms. I'm going for that walk."**_

_"K..I'll find you when I'm done"_

_**"K"**_

(door opens with the sound of dragging then followed with the door closing again)

_**"Oh Harry what have I gotten myself into?...."**_

_**Fin**_

_**lol I liked that chapter...sorry for the cursing and such...makes a better story line later on....**_

_**Please review and comment and such....**_

_**hope you enjoyed**_

_**Kitty XOXO**_


	10. Chapter 10: Butterflys and moths

**PANCAKE...**

**Enjoy**

**Hermione's Pov:**

Hermione's tried not to tear the silver chain off her neck. She hated it, It made her feel like she was friends with Tom. It was making her sick. She watched the lake pulse as creatures moved beneath the water. she felt like cutting her head off just to get the chain off, but a voice in the back of her head said that it probably wouldn't come off either way. She looked back up to the castle and sighed. Tom wasn't coming yet, she felt better knowing that but another part of her felt sad.

Standing she pulled her wand out and tried again to change her clothes. Joggers and track pants of light gray appeared and a silver tank top that fit a little to snuggly to her curves appeared. Smiling at her handy work she slipped her wand down the front of her top and started to jog around the lake to the quiditch pitch. Fresh air and some time to run always helped when she was stressed.

**Tom's Pov:**

Tom Walked slowly back down the grand stair case, fuming. The nerve of Griffindors always shocked him. The even turned on their own people. It made him sick how pureblood's through so highly of themselves and are asses to everyone lower then them.

Another thing nagged at him till the point that he grabbed the stupid silver chain and tried ripping it off till the back of his neck bled. The stupid thing made he act like a buddy to that stupid girl. He didn't want to stand up for her but seeing the hurt on her face made him start talking and from there it was like word spew.

He hated her with a passion he never knew he had, yet he felt bad for hating her, sending him into a hate cycle. He kicked the doors open and walked out onto the path leading to the lake. He scanned for the stupid bint that made his life a living hell in the space of two days. He knew he shouldn't have taken pity on her and dragged her sorry ass to the hospital wing. He shouldn't have chased her into the forest and he most defiantly should have handed her to the headmaster instead of letting her stay in his dorm.

kicking stones out in front of him, he scanned the lake for the annoying head of fluffy hair that was the bane of his existence. He got to the lake edge and still couldn't see her. Checking back where he had come he still saw no trace of lily.

Panic gripped him and he wrestled with it for a couple of minutes turning on the spot like a dog lost its bone. Groaning he walked back to the castle. He wasn't gonna stand around waiting for her when she clearly had said she would meet him here. He walked back to his dorm and stormed into his room slapping the door shut. Sighing he cradled his sore hand and flopped onto the bed. He was tired. So tired, but he knew he had to get to a meeting first.

growling in frustration he walked out of the room and headed to the meeting.

**Hermione's Pov:**

she wasn't sure why she decided she was gonna climb to the top of the commentators box, but she did. Staring out over the quiddtich pitch, she watched birds zoom in and perform tricks that she knew no one on a broom could ever do. She remembered harry, diving in for the snitch and nearly flattening his face in the dirt on the way. She laughed remembering his face that night. The colour still hadn't really returned to his face.

Sighing she jumped up onto the rail and started cat walking. She didn't know what brought her to do it but she started laughing. She knew she had lost it finely. It was just waiting for a crack to appear. But standing on the rail with her arms stretched out like wings and laughing didn't seem as insane as she thought. Suddenly she heard a voice. Turning she noticed a boy in green flying towards her with his hand out stretched. Giggling she waved and turned on the spot so she was facing him. He seemed her age, with gold brown hair and a athletic body. He was cute. Not in a riddle or malfoy way but a normal simple cute. She liked it.

He approached slowly now his hand still raised. She wondered how the flew like that. Wasn't a broom like a bike. Pondering she didn't hear him speak till he cleared his throat.

"pardon?"

"I said, if your gonna jump then at least pick a spot that isn't magic to stop you."

She laughed again making him jump slightly.

"I wasn't gonna jump. I'm just having some fun"

He gave her a look that said 'this is fun?' She smiled more and held a hand out.

"My name is Her- Lilly...Tigerlilly. but you can call me Lilly"

He raised a eyebrow but shook her hand anyway. "My name's Tobias But you can call me Tobi...If your not gonna jump, could you at least step of the ledge."

Sighing she jumped down and waited till he landed down next to her.

"So...why are you flying around?"

Tobi shrugged leaning on his broom as he looked her over. "Just relaxing really. why were you walking around on ledges?"

"Just relaxing too"

Tobi laughed. He had a nice laugh. Grinning she pointed to his broom. "Mind if I have a try? I have never really flown before on a broom." Grinning she watched Tobi look from her to his broom. Suddenly grinning with her, he jumped up onto the ledge and held his hand out.

She stared at him not knowing what she should do. Reaching up slowly she slipped her hand into his and was shocked to be pulled up so lightly and suddenly she was flying. His arms wrapped around in front of her and she felt thrilled and safe their. Nestled into his chest she smiled and watched the world fly away.

**OMG...**

**Tobi is based of one of my friends...who till this day hasn't not been there to talk to...Thou he does live in the UK..BUT I don't mind...he is the best est friend a girl could have with out having to be a whore...NO OFFENCE TO MY OTHER FRIENDS...lol**

**Basically Tobi is the bf I will never date...BUT...doesn't mean I don't love him.**

**TRAGITY, ROMANCE AND ANGER IN THE NEXT THRILLING CHAPTER**

**please review and give my good comments...**


	11. Dragons, lions and snakes

**Sorry...sooooo sorry...**

**been down in the dumps lately...**

**enjoy I hope**

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon flying around with Tobi.

He showed her the sights of Hogwarts eventho she knew it all already she enjoyed the company of a smiling face.

It started to get cold, she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Suddenly a arm wrapped around her shoulders and a voice called from behind her.

"I'll let you down now. your skin is turning blue" a deep laugh vibrated her back and she couldn't help blushing.

the ground came up smoothly and she giggled when she felt herself be lifted up by the waist and placed on the cushioned grass. Turning slowly she looked up at the wind swept face and messy hair and suddenly thought of harry. A feeling of emptiness suddenly consumed her and she felt her legs give out. Tobi leapt forward and caught her just before she hit the ground.

She felt cold and alone. She felt a heat on her side but it was behind a wall of ice. so alone.

**Tom Pov:**

Tom sat bored out of his mind listening to the ramblings of fools. No one seemed to have a brain between them. sighing again he down the rest of his pumpkin juice, wishing it was something stronger.

A nagging ache suddenly started at the back of his head, thinking he was getting a headache he walked out of the room making everyone turn with shock.

Walking up the hallway the ache turned to a numb feeling and suddenly he felt distressed, 'what the hell' he thought slouch up onto a wall. The feeling grew till he felt himself been dragged towards a place outside.

Running around the side of the castle he came upon a guy leaning over a slight figure dressed in silvery attire. At once he knew it was lily and that something was wrong. Drawing his wand he ran up to then.

"What are you doing to her?" he yelled as he approached. The boy jumped back slightly but kept her off the ground, a startled expression soon turned to anger. The boy glared up at him and for once Tom was taken back.

"I didn't do anything. She just...collapsed.." the boy looked worried which convinsed Tom he hadn't done anything to her but still. Kneeling beside her he took her hand and looked her over. she seemed ok, just fanitd. But why.

turning back to the boy he disided to atleast use him to move her.

"Hey what ever your name is...can u carry her?"

the boy looked up and glared but nodded.

"good follow me then"

Standing Tom waited till the boy had lily safely in his arms then started back to the castle. Part of him worried for his lily and he didn't know what to do.

END...for now...

i know its really really short but i couldn't get anything passed my head...im having really bad blocks...lol...

comment, review...flame even...

xoxox kitty


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

So sorry guys…I've been so….;kdjnaslvghrblifdia…in the head…..please forgive me?

I give you Chapter 12. I'm gonna make it as long as possible.

Tom lead Tobi down to his dormitory, muttering all the way about stupid little girls and their stupid fainting spells

Tobi jogged to keep up with Toms' large strides with Hermione tightly clutched to his chest. He felt her heart beat steady and strong but her complexion was pale and drawn. Maybe flying had tired her out. Maybe she was sick. He didn't stay to focused on it though. Walking with Tom nearly running in front of him all he could think was how fast he wanted away from the both of them. Tom scared him to no ends.

Tom opened his door and motioned to put Hermione down on the couch. Tobi walked in gingerly and quickly but gently deposited her on to the couch. Running as fast as he could he left the rooms and was up the hallway before Tom could even close the door. "Coward" tom sneered as he walked over to the very still form of Hermione. Kneeling next to her, he checked her pulse then looked for any signs of injury's.

Finding none he sat back and just started at her. "Stupid girls" He rubbed his face and stood clicking four times a house elf appeared beside him. "Fetch us some food, some tea and some chocolate. Be quick about it" The elf bowed deeply and quickly disappeared. Tom sat on the floor leaning up against the couch pulling the coffee table closer to him; the elf reappeared with a tray full of sandwiches and fruit, tea and some chocolate frogs. Placing them on the table the elf disappeared again leaving Tom in a silent room. He started to eat and wait.

Half an hour later he was sitting making plans to just kill her and dispose of the body when she started to rouse. Jumping forward he lent over her watching her eyes screw up and her hand came to her head. "Lily? Lily? You back with the living?" He smirked at his own little joke. She moaned and turned her head slightly to where his voice was coming from. "Lily?"

he poked her in the shoulder to make her open her eyes and look at him. She sighed and mumbled slightly then opened her eyes slowly. Looking up at him she seemed dazed and sad. "You ok? Lily? You still with me here?" smiling crookedly he watched her eyes move around his face. She seemed to be thinking hard about something. Next moment her hand was on his cheek and he froze. What was she doing? His heart skipped a beat. 'Why is she touching me?' watching her lick her lips he sat frozen as her warm fingers stroked a path across his temple.

"My name is Hermione"

Toms' heart seemed to stop. He watched her like a startled deer. Her hand went down his neck and rested on the chain dangling there. He felt it warm at her touch and sense calmness covered him. Choking slightly he muttered "why are you telling me this?" feeling her hand making circles on his neck. She sighed pulling away and sitting up. Tom stayed prone watching her closely with his eyes. Her frame seemed so much smaller, when had she lost so much weight.

"I realized I'm never going to go home and truthfully I don't want to go back. Not ever." Her fingers fiddled with the pendant around her neck her fingers shaking. Tom watched her start to shake and fear seemed to set in. what had happened to her to make her shake so. If he had a home he would want always want to go back so what was so terrible that she didn't. Suddenly he realized how soft he was becoming. Screwing his face up, he stood and stormed over to the other side of the room and left. Walking outside he found himself breathing deeply of the air to clear his senses. He knew he was getting attached. She was everything he could want. Her intelligence was astounding and she was so something else.

Thinking deeply he looked back at the castle. Her name was Hermione. It was a odd name and it seemed to suit her perfectly. Taking another deep breath he felt himself wanted to return. Her touch still lingered and he knew he couldn't stay away from her, he was falling, falling hard for that mysterious girl. Walking back in he walked with a purpose. He wouldn't let her leave anyway. She would be his. A evil smirk graced his featured before he smoothed them and walked back into the dorm. She was where he left her looking a lot better. Clearing his throat he closed the door muttering "Stupid girls and their stupid emotions" turning to her he grinned "so what. Don't go home then. Hogwarts is better than anywhere in the world" Hermione seemed to deflate.

"I know that, I'm just not in the right place" Tom snorted his grin fading. She wanted to be in another house. That's why she is being all sad, she wants to be around cute boys, He got it. He knew he wasn't a looker.

Hell most girls wouldn't give him a second glace if it wasn't for the fact he oozed power. "I get it. You want to be with that boy. The one with the broom." Walking over to her, he leaned down placing his hands either side of her head. He sneered and watched her shrink into the couch. He loved being in control. He would make her stay. "but you're stuck with me remember"

Hermione seemed frozen. One minute he was soft and next he was like ice and cruel. Why would she want to be with Tobi. He was cute yes but being around him reminded her to much of Harry and Ron. Suddenly it dawned on her. Tom took her the wrong way. He thought she didn't want to be around him. Truthfully she didn't but she felt safer for some reason being closer to him. He was not like the other boys. He wasn't stupid. He could hold his own. She suddenly sat up till she was nose to nose with his sneering façade shocking him slightly. Reaching up she ran a hand up his neck again. The tingling sensation she had before was back.

Being closer to him seemed to make her tingle and his skin was so soft, she suddenly felt intoxicated by his smell. Curling her fingers into his hair she watched his face falter. A crack. He seemed to lose his menace. It was as if they both suddenly couldn't part, His lips slowly uncurled and parted, his eyes watched her lips as she spoke. "and you are stuck with me Tom."

He couldn't understand this heavy feeling he suddenly found himself leaning into her touch. His mind screamed that something was wrong. He came in her to woe her and instead they were locked forehead to forehead panting slightly and heavy eyed. Looked down and noticed a glow. The necklace! Trying hard to pull back he felt empty as he drew away and kneeled. It was the charm. But why. Looking up he suddenly couldn't stand it anymore. Grabbing hold of her, he pulled her down onto the floor with a squeal and then there was silence. His lips pressed heavily on to hers. She was intoxicating. Her hands slid into his hair and curled there pulling him closer.

She knew this was wrong but by goddess his lips were making her lightheaded and her stomach was bubbling with butterflies and her skin tingled as he stroked her arms and down under her shirt.

His fingers splayed on her tummy and made circles as their kiss deepened. His tongue traced her lip for entrance and suddenly they were snogging fighting for dominance her hands were in his hair keeping him there as he wrapped his arms around her crushing her soft curves into him. It felt so right. He felt unburdened and all he wanted was her, all of her wrapped in silk and sweat moaning under him as he ravaged he. A image appeared in his head and he moaned wishing it would be so. Her answering moan made him suddenly comeback to his senses He stopped. He pulled back. His eyes widening. She too was wide eyed and breathing heavily. A blush started to cover her face as they stared. His hand was holding on to her hip tightly and he could feel her fingers grazing his scalp. This was wrong. But her skin felt too good. He had to breathe.

His thoughts were muddled. Lily. No. Hermione, she was Hermione the strange girl who appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly it dawned on him.

"you're from the future?!"

Dun dun duuuuuun….

I know….that was lame…

I SOOOOO SORRY,….

I loves u…

Kitty….


End file.
